Switched! An InuRanXover
by PiNkBuN17
Summary: What if Ranma&InuYasha had switch bodies&had to try to live each other's lives? Would they learn something new from it, or fall to their opponents? Too bad fighting just might kill them. InuXKag RanXAka Rated due to cussing and violence. Chap 8 is up.
1. Chasing a demon around & Pissing Ppl off

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**RanmaXAkane & InuYashaXKagome**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, besides if I did Ranma and InuYasha would still be on TV!**

**Chapter 1: Chasing a Demon around and Pissing People off**

**People talking:**

**Talking in head:** _'What the heck was that?_'

**InuYasha talking in his head**: _^ Why is that thing so weird lookin'?^_

**Ranma talking in his mind**: _*We gotta stop that thing!*_

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**InuYasha Story POV:**

"InuYasha! The demon it headed that way!" Kagome yelled as she hopped on a white haired male who was wearing a bright red outfit.

"Right, gotcha." He muttered back. InuYasha quickly began hopping on cars, roofs and trees chasing after a little demon.

Somehow the demon had followed Kagome through the well as InuYasha and Mirkou were chasing it out of Kaede's village. The little bastard was a lesser demon but it was fast, so fast that even the half demon InuYasha couldn't sub-do it.

Suddenly, a green blur rushed by InuYasha's head and vanished.

"What the hell...?" InuYasha shouted, now getting really annoyed.

"W-where did it go..?" Kagome questioned, appearing a bit worried.

"I can still smell it's filthy scent; so hold on tight." InuYasha replied, as he sprinted after the little beast.

"Man what a stupid annoying creature." InuYasha grumbled as he chased after it.

"InuYasha! Turn right—No left!" Kagome tried to keep up with the tiny beast's speed; but she only ended up confusing InuYasha quite a lot.

"Damn it Kagome! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry InuYasha…." The priestess muttered softly, feeling a bit bad.

**Meanwhile in Nerima, Japan...(Suburb in Tokyo)**

**Ranma ½ Story POV:**

"W-where is all my underwear?" Akane cried out as she searched each of her drawers.

"Stupid perverts...When I find out who did this-this time they are dead meat!" Akane screamed as she slammed her door, the 'Akane sign' trembling.

"Oh not again..." Nabiki mumbled as she flipped another page of her manga, while nibbling on a brown cracker of some sort.

'_She should put a lock on her drawers or something…'_

That's when an idea popped into the money freak of a sister's head.

'_I should charge her for special locks…'_

Well it wasn't really much of a plan, but she guessed it would work for her, at least for now.

"Oh my, poor Akane." Kasumi said, as she placed a pot of rice on the table.

"Where is that boy?" Genma questioned in his rare human form.

"He might be chasing after master Happosai." Soun answered as he placed a Shogi piece down.

"And checkmate!" Soun happily shouted.

"Wha-?" Genma gasped, and then said; "What is _that_?" He pointed towards the window and Soun fell for it...again. You have to wonder if they ever learn from past mistakes…

"Huh? I don't see anything..." Soun muttered as he turned his head back around.

Genma tossed or should I see flinged the Shogi piece somewhere, unknowing it landed on the table with the pickles; somehow it was hidden away.

*Crazy and insane beating sounds of a small body and head of an old dirty man who most likely deserves the horrible treatment*

"That should teach ya not to steal girl's underwear all the god damn time!" Girl Ranma says as she walks away from the mess of females beating the living shit out of Happy.

"Ran-ma I'm going to get you back soon and make you regret the day you messed with me..." Happy cried as the women made him a puddle of mashed hags.

"Stupid old man!" One female said as she stormed away.

Now a male Ranma is sitting at the table, trying to enjoy the meal in peace. (Like that will ever happen)

He stuffed a few pickles in his mouth but nearly choked.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Ranma pulled out a piece of Shogi from his mouth.

"Care to explain, Saotome?" Soun asked, eyeing the now panda Genma, who is trying to act innocent by playing with a small colorful ball.

Genma held up a sign saying; \ I have no idea what you are talking about./

"Sure you don't Mr. Saotome..." Akane mumbled, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Stupid pop!" Ranma said as he threw the Shogi piece at the stupid panda. The wooden object nailed him square in the forehead; and he is K-O-ED

"Where is grandfather Happosai?" Kasumi asked.

"He must be crying in his room or something." Nabiki replied.

Little did anyone know; Happy was starting on his month long revenge plan...

"InuYasha...I think were in Nermia..." Kagome muttered.

"Uh...another village?" He asked.

'_Oh boy…'_ She thought. "Somewhat, it's still technelegly in Tokyo….but it's pretty far from home…" InuYasha ran for quite some time.

A sign suddenly pop up saying "Welcome to Nerima, Japan!"

"Yep. We're in Nerima..." Kagome sweat-dropped.

"That little bastard is heading over there!" InuYasha said as he began running at a faster rate.

"At this rate it will be sundown by the time we get back." Kagome mumbled to herself.

The demon headed towards the local park, laughing as it scared little kids. Kagome and InuYasha were surprised and also relived that the demon didn't really attack anyone; well at least there was no blood shed. InuYasha tried to use his soul stealer attack but it didn't work; the demon dodged it with a bit of ease. Many people ran off screaming and crying; but some children stayed and cheered.

"Go Doggy man!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't give up doggy!"

"InuYasha your hat! Hide your ears at least!" Kagome yelled. She couldn't belive what was happening. InuYasha was chasing around a small demon; while little kids cheered on for 'doggy man'.

"Oh...right." InuYasha grabbed the hat and flipped it back on his head.

"This is going to take longer then I thought..." Kagome sighed.

"Tell me about it, this damn demon is only toying around..." InuYasha grumbled.

"Get back here you little bastard!" InuYasha shouted, once again running after the little runt.

"Ran-ma this will be the last time you cross with me..." Happy said between freaky tears.

He was sick of the blue-eyed male/female always getting in the way of his beautiful panty raids; tired of Ranma always beating him up; and pissed about Ranma getting in the way of his peeping of gorgeous women. He was going to end soon; and that made him very joyful.

He was mixing something in a small pot and purple gases were coming out of it.

"Soon it will be ready..." Happy began cackling like a mad man.

Ranma was trying to release some of his anger in the dojo. He was throwing around kicks and tossing random punches, but he only become even more angered.

"Stupid Tomboy!" Ranma yelled throwing another kick. "She should know that I was only tryin' to help!"

Ranma tried to kick stupid P-chan out of her room, but Akane had caught him.

"Stupid Ryoga, I'm gonna beat the living shit of him!" Ranma cursed as he threw another punch.

"Guess somehow I always seem to piss people off, even if it isn't my fault..." Ranma sighed.

"If I wasn't a strong willed person I'd be depressed and dead."

"If only I could be someone else for a day..." He sighed again ,as he tossed another kick.

"Bah! Who am I kiddin'? I'm freakin' Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts; there's no time to be actin' all sad and junk anyway!"

"There! InuYasha! He headed into that school!" Kagome cried out as the demon rushed towards Furinkan High.

"You have to be kidding!" InuYasha questioned while shouting.

"When I get my hands on that little freak, he'll be wishin' he was already dead!" InuYasha growled, completely pissed off.

This idiot of a demon is asking for major punishment; and the half demon would give it to him; if only he could catch it…

InuYasha slashed once again, but the demon dodged it; instead the fence and grass field of the school suffered.

'_At least it's Saturday; it's good no students are at the school._' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hahaha!" The little demon mocked InuYasha, sticking its ugly tongue out at him.

"That's freakin' it! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do!" InuYasha sprinted after the little beast; in a complete rage.

"This is one demon chase I never want to go through with ever again in my life…" Kagome said to herself; as she clinged on to InuYasha for dear life.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

**Yay! Third fan-fiction ever! Weird how this idea came to me when I was thinking about my other InuRan story...Heh I need a break. Hopefully this didn't come out stupid or anything. BTW: InuYasha and Ranma have never met, nor have Kagome or Akane. This has nothing to do with Stuck in the feudal era, and is suppose to be a bit funny,but it will still have sadness and gore! :P Sorry I can't but to love that shit. XD Well please review so I can get this story out quicker! :D**

**Thanks!**

**~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha**

**Updated: 5-17-11 **

**Review? –o- **


	2. Fighting Ranma 12 style & meet InuYasha

**Rated for some bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, but I wish I did.**

**People talking: **"Is that a rose I smell?"

**Talking in head:** _'Who are you?_'

**InuYasha talking in his head**: _^ WHAT?^_

**Ranma talking in his mind**: _*What are you?*_

**Chapter 2: Fighting Ranma 1/2 style and meeting InuYasha!**

**Ranma ½ Story POV:**

"It's too bad that Akane didn't take your side." Ryoga said as he entered the dojo.

"What are you talkin' about P-chaan?" Ranma mocked him hiding his moment of sadness.

"Who you callin P-chan!" Ryoga screamed.

"You stupid moron!'Sides I got no time to play chasin' pigs and screaming with tomboys."

"Take that back Ranma!" "Don't you dare talk about Akane like that!" Ryoga shouted as he charged at Ranma.

_*Perfect, just what I needed.*_ Ranma thought as he beat the crap out of Ryoga, not even breakin' a sweat. In fact, he felt a bit better. Ranma grabbed a bucket and threw it at him, turning him into a pig and whacking him in the head again.

"Stupid pig." He grunted as he stepped over the bucket and headed off to take a shower. Little did Ranma notice the little pink cat following him.

_*When is my hectic life gonna give __**me **__a break.* _Ranma questioned as he waited for the tub to fill.

He had about a minute of peace until the cat jumped in turning into Shampoo, who was surprisingly dressed. She was wearing a short yellow and pink Chinese dress that had delectate roses on the bottom of its design.

"Guaah! W-wha-t the hell, Shampoo!" Ranma half questioned half yelled.

"Aiya! Ranma is I love!" Shampoo exclaimed, as she hugged him and he fell backwards in the warm water.

He quickly got up only to be nearly hit by a flying knife.

"Now what?" Ranma asked in complete annoyance.

"RANMA! How dare you take Shampoo for yourself!" Moose cried out as he threw another random weapon.

"Who the hell let you in anyway!" Ranma shouted as he ducked under Moose's random chained swords.

"When will you understand that I wasn't even doin' anything with her!" Ranma screamed as he led them outside.

'_Retarted Moose. Stupid Shampoo. Freakin' messed up life!'_

**-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0**

"He headed into that dojo!" Kagome cried out as she pointed towards the Tendo hall where the demon headed inside to.

"Got it!" InuYasha replied and began heading to the hall.

"Just a few more minutes and it will become stable!" Happy cried out as he filled a purple gas in a spray bottle. The purple stuff was that of a rare Japanese mix created over a thousand years ago. Its purpose was to switch souls to one body to the next. The only down side to it, was in order to do that, the person would have to be very close to the other person in order for it to work.

"I will finally have Ranma's body and Akane for myself!" The stupid pervert cried out in joy. He could use Ranma's body to steal women's underwear, and seduce them. After all, Ranma is very good looking in both forms. Best of all Ranma's beautiful female form will be his to grope!

'_Stupid Ranma, always picking on P-chan. What a jerk! Who the heck ever heard of someone getting jealous over a pig!_' Akane huffed as she headed over to the dojo to blow off some stream.

She angrily opened the door and began smashing bricks, unknowing of four things. One dumb P-chan was in the corner under a metal bucket out cold, two Ranma was being chased around by Shampoo and Moose, three a demon was heading into the dojo, who was being chased by InuYasha and Kagome. Oh, and four Happosai was planning to switch bodies with Ranma, or at least _try _to.

The moving metal bucket had somehow left the dojo to most likely get some hot water.

Yep that's _normal_ craziness in Nerima for you. Well look on the bright side, at least you don't get bored!

Ranma somehow got away from the two freaks, by hiding behind a wall. After he noticed he lost them, he headed back to bathroom; taking a very quick shower. After words he decided to head back into the dojo to mediate peacefully.

Akane looked up through teary eyes and saw Ranma. She quickly screamed at him to leave.

"Get OUT RANMA!"

"Ya know what fine I will- " Ranma was cut off when a green blur brushed past him; and it was dangerously headed straight towards Akane.

"AT LAST THE BLOOD OF YOU!" The demon cackled.

"I don't think so!" Ranma sprinted in front of Akane, and kicked it away from them.

Forcing Akane to stay behind him; he shouted as he stared and pointed at the demon; "What the hell is that?"

"Let me have a taste…!" The green beast scrambled around in a crazy manner.

"NO LET ME HAVE IT ALL! I WANT YOUR BLOOD TOO!"

"Ranma look out!" Akane yelled as she pushed Ranma out of the demon's way.

:::::::

"InuYasha over there! I saw it go in there!" Kagome shouted as she pointed at the dojo.

InuYasha quickly ran inside and noticed the demon was chasing around a couple of humans.

_^He reeks of blood lust….that's different then before…^_

"No worries I got this." InuYasha said as he placed Kagome down, soon he was standing in the demon's path.

InuYasha swinged a punch at the freaky demon, but somehow he _missed._

"How did I miss him?" InuYasha yelled, he was surprised by the change in the demon's scent. It smelled a lot stronger, and dangerous. Ranma who was standing in front of Akane, decided to step foreword.

"Let me have a go at it."

"Feh. What can a weak human like you possibly do?"

Ranma growled as he landed a kick on the demon's head and it fell over on the floor; it screamed in pain.

InuYasha face-faulted while Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Guess...he isn't weak…" She commented.

"Well duh, he _is _a martial artist." Akane added.

Right when InuYasha was about to use his Iron Reaver attack Moose and Shampoo came out of nowhere.

"Iron Reav-"

"Ranma get ready to meet you end!" Moose yelled.

"Oh Ranma!" Shampoo cooed.

Ryoga suddenly entered the dojo along with Soun, Gemma, Kasumi (who had a tray of baked goods in hand), and Nabiki (who had a camera).

"Son, what is going on here?" Soun questioned.

"I brought baked some cookies if you would like some, but it appears you are having a great time!" Kasumi happily said.

"Boy… What is that!" Genma said as they all took notice of the demon.

"What the...?" InuYasha muttered. "Where the hell did all these people come from?"

"That's the craziness of Nerima for you." Ranma sighed. "Or in this case _my life_."

Kagome had shot an arrow at the demon but it misses.

"You guys…aren't you forgetting something?" Akane yelled.

"What _is _that?" Moose said as he pointed stupidly at the demon; adjusting his glasses.

"It's hideous!" Ryoga yelled, looking a bit freaked out.

"Oh my..." Kasumi gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"Whatever that is….it sure is ugly." Nabiki commented.

"Shampoo agree."

Since no one was fighting the demon, it decided to put it's eye on someone...Shampoo.

"BLOOD…I NEED YOUR BLOOD!"

The green thing bounced over to her, but Shampoo had whacked it away with her colorful bon weapons.

"Aiya! It very ugly!" Shampoo shrieked.

Moose threw his knifes at the demon and some did hit it. The thing cried out in pain, but now tried to attack Ryoga.

The lost boy punched it in the gut and Ranma added his kick right to the demon's face.

InuYasha took the chance to finish it off by using his attack.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The demon was screaming and vanished at once.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Now the questions were; what the heck was that thing, why did it go after them, and who is that guy with the red kimono, and the girl in the green school uniform?

"Just who are you son?" Soun asked. Just as Nabiki asked who the girl with the green outfit was.

"Feh I don't have time for this, c'on Kagome let's go."

"But InuYasha ,we owe them an explanation..." Kagome mumbled.

"We owe 'em nothin'!" InuYasha yelled.

"The hell ya do!" Ranma yelled as he blocked InuYasha from leaving.

_^Whoa he ain't a normal mortal with that speed^. _InuYasha thought as Ranma blocked him again.

Kagome had quickly explained everything to everyone how they were chasing the demon all the way from the main part of Tokyo.

"As for everything else, you would think I was crazy." Kagome said.

"Trust me, all of us have seen our fair share of craziness." Nabiki said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Try us." Ryoga said.

Before Kagome could say anymore, Ranma questioned InuYasha;

"Yo what's up the dog ears, white hair and weird eye color, did ya fall in a spring in Jusenkyo?"

"Jus-What?" InuYasha yelled. "No stupid I'm a half dog demon!"

"Half...demon?" The rest of the group questioned, looking a bit nervous.

Kagome quickly explained everything as they all snacked on Kasumi's cookies.

"Wow that sure is something." Akane muttered.

"Your scent is weird…it's like a girl's and a guy's…and you smell like a cat, you a duck, and you a pi-"

"Ya know ya don't look too tough." Ranma commented, trying to cut InuYasha off.

InuYasha began to growl. "You wish to test that, then?"

Ryoga grabbed the bucket from earlier and threw it at Ranma turning him into a girl.

"What the hell you stupid dumbass!" Girl Ranma screamed.

"That's for being a asshole Ranma!"

InuYasha began to crack up as Genma explained why Ranma was like this to Kagome.

"No wonder you believed me..." She muttered.

"What are you some kind of a _freak_?" InuYasha said between laughs.

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, which Akane and Kagome noticed, Ranma yelled.

"At least I ain't a stupid mutt!"

"Whatever you dumb cross-dresser!"

"At least I don't completely stick out, bet you _don't_ even _fit in_ with other_ people_!"

Now it was InuYasha's turn for the hurt in his eyes to be hidden.

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"InuYasha." Kagome "calmly" said.

"What?"

"Sit. Boy." *thud*

"Whad'ya do that for!" He yelled.

Akane also hit Ranma on the head. "Damn tomboy!"

"Such a jerk!" Akane shouted.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Ranma sighed, rubbing his head as everyone left; leaving InuYasha in the ground.

"Care to join us for dinner?" Soun asked Kagome.

"You should stay over since it is getting dark." Akane told Kagome.

"Um...alright, but I should call my mom first."

Moose and Shampoo had somehow went home in silence, while Ryoga, Kagome and InuYasha stayed for dinner.

"So you fight with him too?" Akane asked. Kagome and Akane were in Akane's room after dinner talking about well...Ranma and InuYasha.

"Yeah I do, a lot of the time well because..." The rest of Kagome's sentence faded as she explained how she and InuYasha met.

**To be continued...**

**Please leave your review, much needed for!**

**My notes:**

**Well I forced myself to write it,but hey it's coming along nicely. I somewhat like how I get to make Ranma, InuYasha, Akane and Kagome meet all over again! Hehe well the next will be worth it! XD**

**Til then,**

**PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha**


	3. Deadly Soul Swapping?

**Rated for some bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, but I wish I did.**

**People talking**: "Is that a rose I smell?"

**Talking in head: **_'Who are you?'_

**InuYasha talking in his head: **_^ WHAT?^_

**Ranma talking in his mind: **_*What are you?*_

**~PLEASE REVIEW(NO FLAMES!) If you don't like then don't read!**

**Chapter 3: Deadly Soul Swapping?**

"I called my mother and told her the whole story, I forgot that my famly had gone off to the springs...well at least I had my backpack with me." Kagome told Akane and the others. She had just got off the phone and was going to eat dinner with the Tendos, Saotomes, and Ryoga.

Earlier, Kagome had explained everything to Akane, from the well that lead to the feudal era of Japan, all the way to what InuYasha was. She felt like she could really trust Akane for some reason.

Akane had her own insane story as well. Ranma Saotome and her own everyday life. First off, she and him were supposed to marry, and she didn't want to do so, but Kagome had a feeling that Akane liked Ranma in that sense.

"I know we have only met, but I can tell you really care about him, like I do for InuYasha..." Kagome smiled to Akane. She had a good feeling that these two would become really good friends, maybe even best friends. In a way that had a lot in common. Lives turned upside down, mainly due to one guy; InuYasha and Ranma.

"It looks like both of us don't have the normal Japanese girl's life, now do we?" Akane laughed.

"Yeah that's true, me going back in time dealing with demons, and you dealing with your friend's curses.

Akane laughed, "Most people I tell about this would freak out and think I was insane if I didn't show them the proof!"

Kagome laughed as well, then asked. "Does that guy with the yellow bandana have a cursed form too?"

"Who Ryoga, oh no he's lucky, but he does blame Ranma for a lot of his problems...that's how we met him."

Akane began to tell Kagome about each person in their 'group'. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, ect...

:::::::::::

As Kagome munched on some rice she also told the families that her family ran a temple.

"Oh you mean the temple in the main part of Tokyo, the Higurashi Shrine?" Genma asked.

"Yes that's my home."

"I'm sure We used to visit there all the time when my wife was still...alive..." Soun began crying as he thought about his wife, be began telling sob stories about her...

InuYasha and Ranma had already finished eating (surprise, surprise) and were talking. Ranma had taken a quick shower, and was chatting in male form, he didn't want InuYasha to laugh more at him anyway.

"Well how exactly are ya a half demon?" Ranma questioned.

"My mother is human and my dad was a dog demon." InuYasha began to quickly tell Ranma a bit of his past how half demons are rejected from both humans and demons alike.

"I sorta know how you feel, that's how I feel like with this curse, and with the lack of my social skills..." Ranma muttered.

"You understand?" InuYasha questioned.

" 'Pose so." Ranma nodded.

"Then how about you turning into a girl, just-what the hell was that?" InuYasha asked, nearly laughing.

"Long story short I got a curse where if ya pour cold water on me, I turn into a girl, hot water turns me back." Ranma explained.

"That's...stupid, were you always like this?" InuYasha asked.

"No,and I hate every moment of it." Ranma grumbled. "It's my pop's fault anyway."

Ranma quickly recapped how he and the others got their curses.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for the time being..." InuYasha muttered under his breathe. "Stupid Kagome, always getting mad at me..."

"She gets mad at you too?" Ranma asked, sounding a bit shocked, as he explained how when Akane got mad he got a mallet to his head, even if it wasn't his fault.

"She does the same to me! Finally I met some else who deals with a stupid girl too!" InuYasha shouted, while Ranma added.

"Plus she don't tell ya what ya did wrong ,dummies!" InuYasha suddenly tensed up and Ranma looked up.

Kagome and Akane heard everything and looked very **pissed**.

"We're Stupid, huh?" Kagome yelled, while Akane added. "Dummies? I'll show you who's the dummy!" Akane screamed.

"Sit boy!" *thud*

"Ranma you jerk!" *BAM*

Both guys were out cold, stars floating around their heads.

"Violent tomboy..." Ranma muttered.

"Dumb...wench..." InuYasha added.

Akane and Kagome had heard InuYasha and Ranma, and they were turning around to get another beating in, that is until Happy came out of nowhere.

"RANMA! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!" Happy stopped dead as he took notice of Kagome and he went under her skirt.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. "You pervert!"

"You dirty little perv!" Akane screamed as Happy jumped to Akane ready to give her his 'hugs' more like feel up!

Right before Akane could bash Happy, Ranma kicked the pervert in the face and InuYasha punched the dirty old man in the head causing him to fall over.

InuYasha suddenly noticed that the sun was setting and quickly.

"Oh crap..." He muttered.

"Why what's wrong?" Ranma asked.

InuYasha began losing his white hair, to black hair, his yellow eyes, to grey ones, and his dogs ears, to human ears.

"You're human now!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Kagome told me that on the night of the new moon, once a month a half demon loses his demonic power and turns into a normal mortal, right?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, and all half demons do it." Kagome added.

"Feh, you just HAD to tell her everything, didn't you Kagome?" InuYasha grunted.

"InuYasha she told me everything about Ranma's curse, so I thought it was fair." Kagome said.

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha gruffed.

"Well now that your a human, care to fight me?" Ranma asked. "Or are ya too _weak_?" He teased.

"Hell no human I could beat you in any form I'm in!" Human InuYasha yelled.

Ranma and InuYasha faced each other, ready to begin fighting. They charged at each other, but Ranma easily moved out of the way of InuYasha's punch.

_*Wow he sure is MUCH slower.* _

_^He's much faster than I thought, damn I shouldn't have agreed to fight...^_

"Ranma go easy on him!" Akane yelled.

"InuYasha don't over do it!" Kagome hollered. All four of them forgot about the pervert that was knocked out under a pile of cleaning supplies, who was carrying around a bottle of purple stuff...

When the two guys were done 'fighting' Ranma was sitting on InuYasha, claiming he had won.

"Figures..." Kagome sweat dropped. _'After all now he is a normal human, while Ranma is not.' _She thought.

"Ranma was just too fast for InuYasha in human form." Akane said, and grinned. "Then again Ranma is WAY stronger than a normal guy, anyway."

"Good point." Kagome said. "But InuYasha in his half demon form is really strong."

"Get off of me would ya!" Mortal InuYasha hollered.

"No, not unless you say Ranma's the greatest!" Ranma glowed.

"No way in hell!" InuYasha screamed.

"Then fine by me, I'll just sit on ya." Ranma laughed.

Almost out of nowhere a creepy aura was felt thick in the air, and a freaky voice said in a very pissed off tone. "RANMA! You are mine!"

"What the hell?" InuYasha questioned as Ranma looked around.

"Oh the pervert awakens, good morning asshole." Ranma smirks, trying not to laugh.

Happy was so in filled in rage that he didn't seem to notice InuYasha under Ranma.

"You see this, Ranma?" Happy starts, as he holds up a purple bottle. "This stuff is going to put your life in my hands. In fact, turn It more upside down then you can possibly imagine!"

"By simply using yours and my own soul, and I'm going to have your body and marry Akane!"

"WHAT?" Ranma, InuYasha, Kagome and Akane screamed in question.

No way in hell! Ranma screamed and jumped up was Happy sprayed InuYasha instead.

InuYasha's seemed to frozen, like a deer caught in head lights; he sat up, his eyes became blurred and empty.

Kagome noticed this and shouted at InuYasha, but he didn't respond.

Happy kept missing as he tried to spray Ranma, Happy had tripped because Akane grabbed his legs, forcing Happy to throw the bottle in the air, Ranma was looking back at InuYasha, wondering what in the hell had happened, then bam! The purple gas/liquid spilled all over Ranma.

Ranma's blue eyes became blank as well, and InuYasha and Ranma slowly began walking towards each other.

"No! Their souls are about to switch! NO NO NO! That's supposed to be me! " Happy sobbed, as Akane let go of him, he tried to get a 'hug' from Akane but Kagome had slapped him away.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out, but Ranma didn't even look up.

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome yelled but InuYasha too was lost in a trance.

In a flash of purple light you could see Ranma's blue soul energy and InuYasha's yellow energy pool around them and switch spots.

Both of then fell to their knees eyes empty, and the light faded out. Akane and Kagome had ran and somehow managed to catch their guys.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled patting his cheek.

"Ranma! Come on Ranma, wake up!" Akane cried.

"Happosai, what do you do!" Akane cried out both angry and sad.

"This went all wrong, all wrong, all wrong!" Happosai sobbed. He had already ran off to who -knows-where before Akane could ask anymore.

"This is awful, he's losing color in his face..." Kagome said, now really worried.

"I should tell everyone...Ryoga suddenly walked into the dojo, wondering what the hell was all that screaming about.

"Akane what happened-" Ryoga stopped dead as he saw the tears streaming down Akane's face and Ranma's still body.

"Wha-t happened?" Ryoga questioned softly as he sat next to her.

Akane and Kagome quickly explained to the lost boy and he nodded. "Why isn't he moving?"

Ryoga began to think the worst, Ranma could be _**dead.**_ The other boy was in the same condition.

"Oh man I better tell Mr. Tendo!" The lost boy yelled and he ran off.

"Wait Ryoga!" Akane hollered but he was long gone.

Dr. Tofu had shown up 10 minutes later, Kasumi was told to stay in another room so the love sick doc wouldn't kill InuYasha and Ranma.

"From what you told me it looks like this is the work of the Dangerous Reikon no Fumetsu Switch"

"The...what?" Soun asked as everyone else had the same look on their face; confusion.

"The Reikon no Fumetsu, also called the The Immortality of the Soul Switch." Dr. Tofu went on to say.

"This is a rare Japanese mix created over a thousand years ago, to switch bodies and souls with one another person, and could have deadly consequences...if we don't act soon."

"Then what do we do?" Nabiki asked.

"Well...first off, I need to reopen their soul's outer connection, and have someone give a little bit of their chi to these two _**dying**_boys."

"D-did you say dying?" Ryoga stammered.

"D-dying?" Akane and Kagome questioned, turning pale.

"Yes...they are and will if we all don't hurry with the chi..." Dr. Tofu sadly said.

"Now in order to..." Dr. Tofu's voice faded away...

To be continued...

My notes:

Sorry I had to stop there, but yay! I updated two stories today! Since I was stuck on my other InuRan story I wanted to finish this chapter! This Chapter is like 9 pages long! Well guys, what do you think so far?

Peace Out & Rock On! :P

~Pinkbun17 Aka Aisha

PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES! They hurt! L) If you don't like then don't read!


	4. Kissed and Switched!

Rated for some bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.

Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story

By: PiNkBuN17

Disclaimer: If I did own them, I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time writing this! :/

People talking: "Is that a Ranma shirt there?"

Talking in head: _' I wish Ranma and InuYasha were real…'_

InuYasha talking in his head: _^ WHAT?^_

Ranma talking in his mind: _*HUH?*_

_Since this chapter is going to be really confusing…._

InuYasha in Ranma's body talking: ^ Kagome!^

Ranma in InuYasha's body speaking: *Akane!*

~PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES!) If you don't like then don't read!

Chapter 4: Kissed and Switched!

"In order to fully give a person a good amount of this special needed Chi, the giver must be of the opposite sex, and harbor love towards the person..."

"What?" Ryoga and Nabiki questioned, while Genma and Soun happily high-fived each other.

"That's not the only thing; they must do it in a kiss." The doctor finished.

"What?" Kagome and Akane said turning red.

"Oh...my..." Kasumi said as she learned of what the deal with Ranma and InuYasha was. She was still kept away from the doctor so he wouldn't go off and dance with Betty or anything else that was tacky and weird the doc did.

"Doctor Tofu, didn't you say that once the two of them wake up, they would be in different bodies?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so, but we should focus on waking them up, or they will never open their eyes again..." Tofu looked very serious.

Kagome and Akane were in Ranma's guest bedroom alone with InuYasha and Ranma. The two boys began to look even paler then they did before and were barely even breathing.

Kagome was sitting next to InuYasha's form and Akane's to Ranma's. Dr. Tofu had pressed a pressure point on the both of them, and they were glowing a white glow.

"I-i don't know if I can do t-this..." Akane stuttered as she started at Kagome.

"Well Doctor Tofu made your family leave the house, so they won't be pressuring you..." Kagome tried to make Akane feel better, but she herself felt a bit nervous about InuYasha...

"If we don't do this, the both of them will die..." Akane mumbled, now looking serious.

"I'll keep that in mind then..." Kagome muttered back.

Both girls_ slooooowly_ leaned in kissing their loves softly on the lips. Both InuYasha and Ranma began to glow brighter and both pairs of eyes sprang back to life.

_*What the...?* _ Ranma thought in his mind and saw Kagome kissing him.

_*Oh...my…freakin' god! Akane's gonna kill me!* _He screamed in his mind, but he couldn't seemed to move his shocked body. Ranma's soul was inside _InuYasha's body, however_ at the moment he didn't know of it.

^Huh?^ InuYasha thought, and then he saw her...a blue short haired girl kissing him!

_^Oh crap...Kagome's gonna sit me to death, why the hell is she on me!^ _He shouted in his mind.

Little did InuYasha know was that...he was in Ranma Saotome's body!

InuYasha quickly pushed Akane off of him, while Ranma sat up, in a flash.

"What-w-why are you kissin' me?" Ranma questioned, FEAR clearly in his eyes.

"Inu-Yasha..?" Kagome asked, sounding hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?" InuYasha yelled.

"R-ran-ma...?" Akane choked.

Ranma noticed something, Akane was in front of..._himself_?

"W-wha?" Ranma stammered and pointed at _his body._

"What the hell are ya pointin' at-" InuYasha stopped dead mid- sentence when he noticed, he was lookin' at _himself._

"No freakin' way..." Both guys mumbled and stood up at the same time, facing each other.

"What the hell are you doin' in my body?" InuYasha yelled, looking a bit pale.

"I was gonna ask the same question!" Ranma shouted, he too looked like he was about to pass out.

Suddenly Kagome came out of her sadness.

"Akane you don't think..." Kagome started.

"They must have!" Akane shouted as she and Kagome began to stand up.

"InuYasha...is...that you?" Kagome slowly questioned, unsure how to ask herself.

"I'll go and get a mirror..." Akane muttered as she quickly exited the room to get the mirror in hers.

^Hey Kagome, _I'm InuYasha_!^ InuYasha shouted.

*I'm Ranma.* Ranma muttered.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Boy this is going to be confusing..." She thought as Akane entered the room.

Both boys looked in the mirror and saw...each other.

*This is insane!* Ranma shouted who was in InuYasha's body.

^ What the hell?^ InuYasha yelled who is in Ranma's body.

::::::::::

"So basically they get_** Kissed and Switched **_?" Nabiki questioned.

"Yes," Doc. Tofu started. "It's better than the both of them being dead."

"Anyway to switch them back?" Soun asked.

"For now there's nothing I can do-"

^ARE YOU KIDDING ME?^ InuYasha shouted.

*D-oc there ain't ANYTHING?* Ranma shouted.

To be continued...

My notes: Sorry I gotta stop there, yay! I updated on two stories today!

Best of all I got pics up for this story! :) Take a look on my profile for the links! Please Review!

~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha


	5. Quit fighting!

**Rated for some bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: If I did own them, I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time writing this! :/**

**Since this chapter is going to be really confusing….**

**InuYasha in Ranma's body talking**: ^ Kagome!^

**Ranma in InuYasha's body speaking: ***Akane!*

**~PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES!) If you don't like then don't read!**

**Chapter 5: Quit fighting!**

"I'm afraid so er...Ranma...right?" The doctor questioned, looking at InuYasha's body.

*Yeah I'm Ran-ma...* Ranma sadly muttered.

"Please don't be too sad, it's almost like swapping lives for a while, son!" Soun tried to make him feel better.

^Keh, more like hell to me.^ InuYasha grumbled, his arms crossed.

"Oh boy...With Ranma's crazy life...maybe this isn't such a bad thing Ranma!" Akane suddenly piped up, looking at 'InuYasha'

*Huh? How Akane?* Ranma asked.

"Well for one thing you don't need to deal with the people chasing after you, as for InuYasha...that's a different story." Akane got quiet.

^So basically it's _more _crap for me? ^ InuYasha asked.

Akane nodded, while Kagome sweat-dropped.

"InuYasha how are you going back to the feudal era then?" Kagome questioned.

^Damn it!^ "Ranma" cursed. ^I…don't know. ^

"I think it's best you guys stay together." Doc. Tofu stated.

^Why? ^ InuYasha and Kagome asked.

"Well for one thing you don't exactly know each other's lives, so it's easier for your opponents to attack and bring you down."

"That's...a good point." Genma said.

"And the fact that their souls and chi are very unstable."

^ Are we weak? ^ InuYasha questioned, Ranma's body's blue eyes pressing on.

"Somewhat, so you won't be able to fight for at least a week."

"A WEEK?" Both guys shouted.

"Unless you wish to enter a coma, then don't fight."

'_Ranma not being able to fight?' _Akane thought_. 'How is he going to fight off all the nut-jobs that go after him?'_

'_If InuYasha can't fight then we can't go back to the feudal era...' _Kagome thought, now worried.

^Damn it Kagome, what about the sacred jewel shards! What about Naraku!^ InuYasha shouted, really pissed off. Everyone was a bit scared of InuYasha's yelling, so they somewhat backed away. He made Ranma's body terrifying.

Kagome sighed and calmly said. "InuYasha, what choice do we have? I don't think Mirkou and Sango will mind too much, since this wasn't your fault.."

"We're only gonna be wasting more time with this..." InuYasha half yelled. He somewhat calmed down. Kagome was right, besides it would be useless for them to go on without him, since he is pretty strong. All for one and one for all, right?

"You two should rest, I will look for more information, and return tomorrow ,in the meantime, don't fight, and stay calm, anything causing your chi levels to rise, will cause harm, and trap you like this for a very long time..." The doctor said. "Or simply kill you."

Both Ranma and InuYasha were speechless.

"Come on Kagome, InuYasha and Ranma can share the spare bedroom." Akane mumbled trying to hide her worry.

"Ok, try to get rest you two..." Kagome smiled at them.

Everyone in the Tendo household somehow fell into a night of worry-filled dreams...

The following morning was...well noisy. Genma had thrown InuYasha into the pond and got a very bad beating from a "female Ranma".

*Stupid pop!* Ranma said while helping InuYasha.

"Ranma, InuYasha, remember what Doctor Tofu said, no fighting." Nabiki reminded the both of them.

^Damn...I forgot...^ InuYasha mumbled, as he heated up a pot of hot water.

*I did too...* Ranma added.

^Y'know your curse is stupid! ^ InuYasha shouted, now steamy and wet, Ranma's black hair dripping, and his eyes dark with anger.

*I know,* Ranma paused. *So is the way your ears look!* Ranma shouted.

Soon both InuYasha and Ranma were shouting at each other, angry words thrown everywhere.

"When will they learn...?" Kagome mumbled.

"We should stop them before they try to kill each other..." Akane said.

"Yeah, your right. Sit boy."

Soon InuYasha was on top of Ranma.

*What the heck was that!* Ranma shouted trying to get up.

^The damn beads 'round your-my neck, whenever she says sit, it does that. ^ InuYasha calmly explained, as he stood up.

*You ain't lucky either.* Ranma mumbled.

^For now it's your hell. ^ InuYasha stated.

*Please you haven't seen MY _hell _yet, InuYasha.*

^Feh.^ InuYasha thought for a moment recalling some of Ranma's story.

^…Maybe your right...^

*Exactly.*

^But _you_ wouldn't last long in my shoes, in _my_ era...^ InuYasha stated.

*I think I could.* Ranma said with a smirk on his face.

^Oh really? A **weak** human like yourself? I don't think so.^

*Who you callin' weak you stupid jerk!* Ranma yelled.

^Well you're a freakin' idiot!^ InuYasha yelled back, and the fighting starts once again...

"**Sit** boy!" Kagome yells, while Akane screams,

"Unless you two want to die, quit fighting!"

To be continued...

My notes:

I'm stuck in writer's block...damn it I'm dead in the head,well I wish this was longer but I can't seem to think,I might not update in a long while...sorry...I will once my block dies though! Please Review it helps me a lot!

More than you think!

~Pinkbun17 Aka Aisha


	6. Worries and more worrying?

**This entire story has been edited last on 5-31-11.**

**Rated for some bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2,but I wouldn't mind if I did...*evil laugh***

**People talking: **"Where are they?"

**Talking in head: **_'Who are you?'_

**InuYasha talking in his head: **_^ WHAT? ^_

**Ranma talking in his mind: **_*What are you?*_

**InuYasha talking from Ranma's body: **^ Get off of me! ^

**Ranma speaking from InuYasha's body: ***You suck!*

**~PLEASE REVIEW(NO FLAMES!) If you don't like then don't read!**

**Chapter 6: Worries and more worrying!**

Akane was sitting in her last class of the day, staring out the window, thinking to herself. Ranma was still with InuYasha at the Tendo household. She thought about Ranma showing up to school is InuYasha's body...and it didn't seem all that crazy. The only problem is, someone would try picking a fight with him.

'_How are we going to fix this__...__?' _The blue haired female thought, worry still on her face.

"Class please settle down!" The teacher half shouted, as the noise slowly died out.

"As some of you know 50 students from our school will be exchanging with 50 students from Tokyo High, in order for you guys to learn something more about the schools systems here in this country."

"What? Since when?" Akane questioned._ 'What a weird exchange...wouldn't it normally be with students from another country?'_

"Yeah! I don't remember you telling us that, teach!" Daisuke one of Ranma's perverted friends shouted, standing up.

While his buddy Hiroshi added in; "Shouldn't it be with kids from at least another city, not just the main part of Tokyo?"

"Well, this wasn't really my idea in the first place, now settle down!" The teacher shouted at the students.

Akane sighed, but she had more things to worry about then some students exchanging anyway.

'_I wonder if Kagome is worrying about them too…'_

The priestess had decided to go home for the time being, in order to catch up with her studies, in a way this switching junk is helping her grades. However what worried the two of them the most was, could Ranma and InuYasha really work together and try to live each other's lives; or would they just end up losing, and not grow any stronger….

The fear of that alone, was too much for them; its best to focus on something else.

"Hey Akane, what do you think of this?" Ukyo asked.

"That's a tough one to be honest…hm let's see…"

:::::

"Tomorrow I would like this entire student body to be on their best behaviors, including you Ryo!"

"Aw teach, you do ya gotta be like that?" The student who was being teased laughed.

"It's Mr. Garfield to you, Ryo." The teacher laughed back.

"Yeah Ryo, don't ruin it for the rest of us!" Another boy in the class added.

"Shut up Togi!" Ryo shouted back, flipping off the student when the teacher went back to whatever he was blabbing on about.

Kagome couldn't even crack a small giggle, for her mind was elsewhere, in fact she think anyone would understand her predicament in the first place.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Eri questioned the girl who looked a bit down.

"Oh, I'm fine; just have some things on my mind…" Kagome replied, a hand on her cheek.

'_There's no way I can tell her what's really bugging me anyway…'_

"Come on Kagome, cheer up! How about we go to Wacdonalds after school?" Yuka questioned, trying to get Kagome to smile.

"Yeah Kagome, we should! Oh! What do you think about the exchange?" Ayumi happily asked.

Kagome couldn't help but to smile a _little_. Even though her friends didn't know of her worries, they were trying to make her feel better, and that made her feel glad to have them as her friends.

'_I should visit them soon, I just have to hope Akane can handle them for now….'_

"And so that is why you should never stick your hand down a toilet."

"What?" Kagome harshly whispered under her breathe, while the entire class burst into healthy laughter.

"Teach, that's the weirdest shit I've ever freaking heard!" Ryo hollered.

"No cursing in my classroom, Mr. Yamamoto." The teacher cleared his throat as the giggles died down.

"You see class, that was a test to see if you really were listening to me chat."

"Mr. Garfield sure is random…" Eri added in.

"I agree." Kagome uttered; while Ayumi and Yuka said,

"He's really just a weirdo."

"I think it's 'cause he's American…"

"I don't that's it, maybe it's just his way of trying to be funny." Kagome replied, with a small smile; it was weak, but none the less a smile.

"I think you have a point there." Eri mumbled.

"Please turn to page 967 in your textbooks, today we are learning about the time when….."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ranma sighed softly, as he laid on the rooftop.

_*How am I gonna get my body back…? Damn this really sucks, his body may be pretty strong, but he's not nearly as flexible as me.*_

_*But I do gotta admit his sense of smell is amazin'!*_

InuYasha was relaxing in the cherry tree in the Tendo's backyard, his only thoughts seem to be of Kagome and the Sacred Jewel Shards.

_^ Damn it, bet that stupid Bastard is collecting more and more every day! ^ _

InuYasha couldn't help but to growl; I mean what's a half demon who's stuck in a guy/girl's body to do?

_^ For a human, he's pretty strong, the real down side to this crap, is that I have a normal human's sense of smell. ^_

_^If only his stupid body didn't have this fool of a curse on it… One of these days I'll help him kill that Coward panda of a father he has…. ^_

*Yo! InuYasha I'm gonna head in the kitchen, you wanna eat somethin'?* Ranma questioned.

He couldn't help but to feel creeped out. He he was asking his own body if it wanted anything to chow down.

_*I wonder if he eats as much as I do…*_

_*Huh…I didn't notice it before…but my hair's pretty shinny….*_

_*Yeah…this is freakin' weird….man I feel awkword.*_

^Somethin' wrong?^ InuYasha asked as Ranma stared at him.

_^Who am I kiddin' of course somethin's wrong, no wait EVERYTHING!^_

InuYasha couldn't help but to feel like screaming; "Give me MY body back!"

_^ I didn't really notice it before but my hair's a lot longer then I originally thought…. ^_

*I know it's weird, but for now there nothin' we can do, InuYasha.* Ranma stated, noticing his own face looking worried.

^ I realize that, it's just…what the hell am I 'pose to do about the Jewel shards?^ InuYasha shouted at Ranma.

*How the hell should I freakin' know! 'Sides, we got no other choice but to wait, worrying ain't gonna do us any good, so c'on on.*

^Guess you gotta a point….^ InuYasha mumbled.

_^ I wonder if Kagome is doin' okay with her studies and junk…^_

_*I hope no one's bugging Akane, or they're gonna be sorry!*_

**::::::::::**

'_Ranma, I hope you're not getting into any fights….' _ Akane thought to herself as she walked into the gym for PE.

::::::::::::::

'_You better be resting and not messing around, InuYasha…' _Kagome thought, worry clearly on her face, as she washed her hands in the restroom.

"A mirror never lies, Kagome." Yuka said. "Come on, what's _worrying_ you so much?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kagome stated as she exited the room to lunch.

:::::::::::

The only thing they can do is worry, what could be next for these two couples?

Find out in the next chapter of….Switched! An InuRan X-over.

**To be continued...**

**Please leave your review; they help me update a lot faster!**

**My notes:**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, in fact it was last summer! I'm really sorry about that, it's just that school's keeping me preoccupied and that I have some writer's block. I also want to re-do my other stories, but can't seem to find a beta-reader. If anyone can offer to help me out, I'd appreciate it greatly! Just pm or email me. :D **

**Oh, by the way if you didn't know, I made some pictures for this story, so feel free to take a look at them, I have links up on my fan-fic page-uh thing.**

**Until the next time I update,**

**~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha**

**Rock Out & Peace On! :P**


	7. Ponder and try to Relax!

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**RanmaXAkane & InuYashaXKagome**

**Switched! An Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: If I did own them, well they would be a LOT different…*evil laugh***

**By the way…**

**InuYasha in Ranma's body talking: **^ Get lost! ^

**Ranma in InuYasha's body speaking: ***Jerk!*

**If the talking text is slanted, they are inner thoughts!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW (Flames aren't welcomed.) Though I can use them to cook up some marshmallows…**

**Chapter 7: Ponder and try to Relax!**

**Down the well 500 years back in Feudal Japan:**

"Hey Mirkou, do you think InuYasha got that demon?" Shippo questioned the pondering monk.

Only a day had passed since InuYasha and Mirkou chased the demon around, strange as it is the demon somehow had slipped though Kagome's well. The sight was pretty shocking to all of them; but it was InuYasha who was the most freaked out. After all, Kagome and her family are the first people on the other side of the well. Without really thinking about it, InuYasha hopped in the well pretty damn quickly.

"I believe he has, I have faith in him; we'll probably see them in a few days." Mirkou replied, relaxing beside the sleeping Kirara. The three of them were lying on the warm grass, waiting for Sango and Kaede to return from the market.

"I hope you're right, I really miss Kagome." Shippo uttered with a sigh.

**Present. Nerima, Japan:**

"Finally I've made it back!" Ryoga the forever to be lost idiot happily shouted.

He had gotten lost again when he somehow ended up in a random truck (in pig form) Luck was on his side today, for the driver drove back to Nerima. The lost dude was able to obtain some hot water, and bam! Here he is. Tired and completely worn out, from all the stress he dealt with daily, he still pushed himself to search for the Tendo home. Little did he know, he was in for a surprise, hell possible even a treat? Akane was finally glad that school was over with, and was on her way home. She felt lonely without Saotome walking on the fence by her, and she didn't like that one bit; but it's not like she would admit that to anyone.

'_I really hope he and InuYasha haven't gotten into trouble…'_ The blue haired beauty pondered.

The girl was so engrossed in her worries she didn't even noticed she brushed off pig boy; who looked really glad to see her; he was even crying tears of joy to himself. He began dreaming of Akane confessing her love to him, and other dreamily lovely-dovely things. When he did finally snap out of it, she was already long gone. Now having no choice, he would have to guide himself to the Tendo Dojo; good luck with that lost piggy.

**Present. Tokyo, Japan:**

Tomorrow, buses would be leaving for the city of Nermia, and what really good convenience it was to Kagome. Kagome and her friends were hanging out at their regular place, Wacdonalds. Munching on a fry, she still couldn't help but to worry about InuYasha, considering how reckless the half demon is.

'_I hope both of them are okay, well at least I will be able to stay with them, and help.'_ Higurashi thought to herself. Most of the kids in her homeroom classroom were going on the trip, and since she has good grades (even with her absents) she was allowed to attend. Eri, Arimi and Yuka were all also going to attend, and they were still pestering her about Hojo; who she only saw as a friend.

"Kagome! Helloooo?" Shouted Eri, who was waving her hand in Kagome's face.

"Huh? Oh, what is it..?" Kagome replied, who clearly was in a major la-la land.

"Did you even hear a word she said?" Yuka questioned.

"No, I'm sorry about that guys, I just have a lot on my mind." Kagome uttered, feeling a little guilty.

"Wow Kagome you've been spaced out the entire day!" Arimi hollered.

"Really Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Questioned Eri, who appeared a bit worried.

"You know you can trust us, after all we are your best friends!" Yuka added, a smile on her face.

"Maybe she's just worried about her boyfriend." Arimi pondered as she sipped her drink.

"Oh Kagome! What did he do this time?" Asked Eri.

"Is he being a jerk again?" Yuka added.

"Maybe he's sick and she can't stop worrying!" Arimi pondered.

"Y-you could say that, Arimi…" Kagome uttered.

'_Well I guess he is sick, in a way… Though, it's really hard to explain.'_

"How bad is it?" Eri questioned, while Yuka added; "Is anyone taking care of him?"

Kagome began to make up a bit of a lie of InuYasha having some sort of illness that no-one is really sure of, and that he's staying at a place in Nerima.

"Hey, if he's over there, we should visit him!" Eri gleefully shouted.

"Yeah, we are going to be over there for a while anyway, I don't think it would hurt." Yuka muttered.

"You don't have to worry so much about it Kagome, I'm sure he will be fine!" Arimi said with a smile.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt; besides they have already met him, though I'm surprised they think he's cool…'_

'_I should also probably explain this to Ranma and Akane…'_

Kagome sighed, and thought; _'What have I gotten into?'_

Ever since the day she turned fifteen years old, she hasn't lived the life of a normal teenager. Sure she had the hormonal changes and drama, but this isn't the normal kind. From entering a well at her shrine, to meeting a stubborn, yet handsome half demon; things will never be "normal" for Kagome Higurashi.

'_I shouldn't worry so much; I should trust him.'_ The young priestess thought, a hopeful smile on her face.

For now, she should relax and enjoy the small amount she had with her school friends. Things may be crazy, weird and scary for her, but she's Kagome and she can get through anything; InuYasha can as well.

**Present. Nerima, Japan:**

_*School should be over by now, wonder when Akane's gonna be here…*_ Ranma pondered to himself as he sat by the koi pond. Him and InuYasha had eaten a quick meal of cup noodles; and were once again chilling outside. Let's face it, without fighting the two of them will die of boredom. Though the peace and quiet is nice.

_*It's a surprise that no one's dropped by today; guess that's lucky for InuYasha.*_

Ranma stared into the pond, and the reflection of InuYasha's body stared back at him. He appeared calm, and his ears were twitching slightly. His senses were definitely more keen than normal, and Ranma admitted that was pretty cool. Appearance wise, he did look different, but Saotome of all people was used to abnormal everyday things.

_*Man, I don't feel comfortable in these strange robes, not to mention how long his damn hair is…and what's up with not wearing any shoes? He's definitely a weirdo…*_

Ranma decided to go take a shower; the day was really hot and sticky and it would make him feel better.

*The only good thing about this switching crap, is that I don't got that damn curse to worry 'bout.* Ranma muttered, trying to make himself feel better.

InuYasha was in the living room, eating some ninja food called _Cheez-its._ From what Kasumi told him, the snack was something from a land called _America_.

_^I wonder if Kagome can get any of these in her village, they taste great!^ _ InuYasha happily thought to himself; and yes food is a great comfort to a man like him. Even though the great food was melting in his mouth, he couldn't help but to think about the jewel shards and how Naraku would be gaining more and more.

^If only there was a way to switch back sooner…^ InuYasha sighed to himself.

InuYasha was still surprised by the fact that Ranma's body was pretty strong; that was only from lifting wise; the human's body felt pretty close to his half demon one; other than his senses being those of a mortal.

_^ I wonder when Kagome will come back; and if she told Mirkou and Sango about what happened yet.^_

InuYasha knew without him the demon slayer and monk had an even slimmer chance of finding Naraku.

The only thing they can all really do is ponder and try to relax, but will that last long?

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

**I'm still quite stuck plot-wise due to the fact that I feel like I don't know how everyone would react to certain things(possibly due to the fact of reading too much fan-fiction and watching other animes) but I don't plan on giving up! It's 2 am, yet I want to finish this chapters. ^-^ Please review, it feeds the plot birdies! **

**Peace OUT & Rock OUT!**

**:P Until the next chapter,**

**~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha**


	8. Time for Worry, and to Greet Dread

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**RanmaXAkane & InuYashaXKagome**

**Switched! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own them, but I don't. Though you can give me owner-ship for my birthday! :D**

**Talk/Think Text:**

**I've decided to ditch that other junk considering it was quite confusing. **

**Hopefully you guys won't be lost. If so, please message me and I will change it back! ^-^ So if one of their names is in quotes it means it really the other person that's inside.**

**Example**: "Ranma" glared at Kagome. "Ya know sometimes you are really stupid." Kagome then punched him square in the face. While Akane signed, and Ranma laughed. InuYasha was talking about his dislike of spicy food, and once again hurt poor Kagome. At least she _can_ cook!

**Thinking:**

**Ranma:** _* I don't have a freaking clue what you're talkin' 'bout.*_

**InuYasha:** _^Who are you exactly?^_

**Other people in the story thinking:** _'Why are stickers so awesome?'_

**If the talking text is slanted, they are inner thoughts!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW (Flames aren't welcomed.) I don't need any more fire; this candle is good enough for me. ^^**

**Chapter 8: Time for Worry, and to Greet Dread.**

"I'm home!" Akane called out as she removed her shoes and entered the Tendo Dojo. The only response she got was that from her oldest sister, who was cooking dinner.

"Welcome back Akane, how was school?" The brown haired girl questioned with a smile.

"It's was okay, where's Ranma and InuYasha?"

"Ranma is taking a bath right now, and InuYasha is outside, I believe he is in the cherry blossom tree."

"Oh, what happened to Daddy, Mr. Tendo and Nabiki?" Akane pondered, finding it odd that they weren't home.

"Mr. Tendo and Daddy went out to drink, and Nabiki said she was going to a friend's house." Kasumi replied.

"Okay, thanks Kasumi." Akane smiled. She decided to change out of her uniform and place her bag up in her room, though she couldn't fight the urge she had to talk to InuYasha. She was merely curious about who the boy was really, in all honestly she was also worried that the male would get himself hurt. Even though she saw his strength before, she still couldn't help herself.

'_He's a half demon from the feudal era…'_

As she headed out to the yard and walked towards the tree, she could spot a black haired male, wearing a blue Chinese shirt, and black fighting pants, but he didn't have shoes on.

He looked really lost in thought, and quite handsome, Akane had to keep reminding herself that the boy in front of her was someone else, who was in Saotome's body.

Quietly, she uttered something. "Hi InuYasha." The boy looked down at her and replied. "Oh hey." He sounded so calm that Akane felt herself at ease.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much really…" InuYasha muttered.

"Are you worried about Kagome?" Akane asked.

"N-no! Why would I be?" InuYasha somewhat shouted, sitting up in the tree. He was clearly blushing, and Akane couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh? Then why are you pink, hmm?" Akane slyly questioned, while InuYasha started at her, dumbfounded.

Before he could reply, someone was entering into the yard; it was the famous brown haired Okonomiyaki cook, Ukyo Kuonji.

"Ranma-honey where are you?-Oh hi Akane." Ukyo smiled as she noticed the blue haired Tendo. For some reason she didn't see "Ranma" in the tree.

"Um, hi Ukyo…" Akane muttered.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to a tree?" Ukyo questioned. She may have been nicer then Shampoo and the other crazy chicks after Ranma, but she didn't think all that rationally when it came to him.

"I'm not, I'm talking to him." Akane pointed up at "Ranma".

'_I wonder if She knows about what happened…'_ Akane wondered as Ukyo pretty much pushed her out of the way.

'_Guess not.'_ Akane quickly came to the conclusion of.

"Oh Ranma-honey, are you hungry? I brought some Okonomiyaki, just for you!" Ukyo cooed, while InuYasha looked confused.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked, and Ukyo nearly dropped the plate of food she had.

_^Though whatever the hell she's holdin' up, smells kinda good…^ _InuYasha thought as he tried to sniff the air more; he hated the weak human sense of smell.

"Silly Ran-Chan this isn't the time to be playing jokes…" Ukyo uttered, and handed "Ranma" the plate of food, and after sniffing at it for a brief moment, the half demon gobbled it up.

"Wow, whatever this oka-stuff is, it's great!" InuYasha exclaimed, as he ate another one.

Ukyo smiled in satisfaction, but was still confused why Ranma questioned who she was.

'_Is he just messing with me? Or is it a joke?' _ The brown haired girl pondered.

'_And of course they both have endless pits for stomachs…'_ Akane nearly fell over noticing how fast InuYasha was eating.

'_He's just as bad as Ranma!' _Akane then noticed that Ukyo looked a bit confused, and decided it would be better to explain things to her.

"Um, Ukyo I think you should know…." Akane tried to warn her, but was cut off harshly by a crazy laugh and a bunch of yelling.

"Get the hell back you stupid old fart!" "InuYasha" shouted as he chased after the stupid and very ugly Happosai. Ranma had been relaxing in the guest bedroom until he heard; "What a haul, what a wonderful and beautiful haul!"

So much for peace, because the two foot tall asshole barged into the room laughing at Saotome.

Beyond pissed Ranma went after the little tard. How could someone just brush off nearly killing _two_ people? Well that would be Happosai for you. A selfish bastard who honestly, only cares about his stupid 450 year old ass.

"You have to do better than that idiot!" The freak from hell had a bunch load of girl's undergarments, and was swinging them around like they were god's gift.

"I'll make a deal with you Ranma; I'll give you Akane's panties, and maybe one of her bras!" Happosai shouted with gleeful laugh.

"The hell not! Why would I want her freakin' junk?" Ranma screamed, and was somewhat red. "The only thing I _want_ is to pumble you into pulp you stupid ol' perv!"

Akane was also bright red, with anger! How dare that little old bag of dirt steal her underwear, again! She was glad that Ranma didn't want her undergarments, because that would make him a creepy perv too!

InuYasha was in a bit of shock, considering how creepy and disgusting he found Happosai.

_^That disgusting animal nearly killed me?^ _

Now that thought alone made him very angry, something as vile and ill-mannered as that shouldn't even be allowed to live!

Thoughts of what Happosai did to Kagome came to his head, and that's when the half demon jumped out of the tree, over both Ukyo and Akane. He did stuff the last of Ukyo's Okonomiyaki in his mouth, but he didn't get to savor its rich taste.

Both Akane and Ukyo saw the absolute hate in "Ranma's" eyes, and were actually frozen where they stood. Never have they seen him look so angered before; he had the eyes of killer blood lust. His entire body oozed an aura of malice.

"Ran-ma?" Ukyo uttered quietly in confusion.

While Akane thought; _'He's beyond scary looking…'_

"So you decided to return huh?" InuYasha was barely suppressing his anger. "You little bastard, I'm going to twist your head off of your disgusting little body!" He shouted, and pure hate bloomed in his eyes once again. Akane couldn't blame him, hell Ranma felt just as pissed off as the half demon. The little asshole nearly costs both of their lives, and he acted like _nothing _happened.

Before both could demolish the little monster from hell, Happosai threw a bra at InuYasha's face, and a pair of panties at Ranma's. For a moment both freaked out, as soon as they realized what was on their faces.

Both very red and even angrier, they toss aside the underwear, and went after him.

"No wait, Ranma, InuYasha! Don't fight him!" Akane screamed just coming out of shock, though it took her a moment to get herself to move.

"There's-no way that's Ranma…" Ukyo muttered, and she still looked shaken up.

Akane was panicking; she has never seen her rival look so fearful.

'_He's probably killed people before too…'_ Akane suddenly realized.

"Why-Akane what's going on?" Ukyo questioned as she finally shifted her body.

"I'll explain everything later, but you should now that not Ranma…Ukyo come on, if they fight _anyone_ they'll_ die!_" Akane stated in all seriousness.

Ukyo nodded, though clearly left out of the loop, she and the now paling Akane went after them.

If they didn't hurry, people would end up _dead._

**Main Part of Tokyo ~Kagome's home**

"Are you sure that's everything sis?" Sota questioned as his sister stuffed her backpack.

"Yeah I'm sure it is." She replied. She had told her family about InuYasha and Ranma, and she thought it best to explain everything to Sango, Mirkou, Shippo and Lady Kaede. Of course she planned on bringing everything she could possibly carry to them. The stuff nick-named "ninja food".

"Okay, I'm going now!" Kagome shouted as she headed to the door, struggling to carry everything.

"Wait, Kagome dear!" Her mother called out to her. "You're forgetting something."

Mrs. Higurashi handed her a HUGE first-aid kit, and some boxed lunches in a medium sized cooler.

"Uh, thanks mom." Kagome smiled, and dragged everything with her. She knew it would be a while before InuYasha would be back to normal, so she thought it best to bring a LOT.

"Bye everyone, I love you guys!" Kagome yelled as she entered the well.

Her brother, grandpa, mother and cat all watched as the dark creepy place lit up in purple.

"I hope she'll be alright." Mrs. Higurashi uttered, but smiled anyway. She knows her daughter is a smart young lady and will be fine.

"I wish I could go with her." Sota muttered.

"I do to," Grandpa added. "But it is the girl's destiny."

"Still, I wonder what she does exactly…" Sota grumbled.

"Come on, Sota we should go back inside." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Isn't that strange show you like so much on right now, Sota?" Grandpa questioned with a smile.

"Oh man! You're right!" Sota shouted, and ran off. "It's not weird gramps, it's really cool!"

**Down the Well, 500 years into Feudal Japan**

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo shouted with glee, and hugged the girl tightly.

"Wow, that's quite a lot of things…" Mirkou commented, as he gathered some of the bags.

"Where's Sango and Lady Kaede?" Kagome questioned. "I have something important to tell everyone."

"They should be back soon, they both went to the market." Mirkou replied.

"Um, Kagome where's InuYasha?" Shippo questioned.

"I'll explain everything as soon as everyone is back, okay?" Kagome said, trying to smile.

"Okay, do you have any ninja candy?" Shippo asked sweetly with a cute smile.

As she handed the fox a box of _Nerds_, and Mirkou a can of Cola; she couldn't help the weird feeling of dread building up in her gut.

Even though she didn't know why or how, she knew that something drastic and dangerous would happen.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

**Hello! No I'm not dead, just busy with school, and as always having a bit of writer's block. :( I plan on finishing this story though! Holy Moly this is 7 pages! (Feels proud!) If wondering why honestly Ukyo and Akane were in shock, is because InuYasha is way more deadly than Ranma would be. I personally think Ranma would be easier to deal with then InuYasha, well at least in episode one! No worries, InuYasha isn't crazy or anything, I think I would act the same way, and chase after Happosai. Oh! Just to let you know (If you couldn't tell) I HATE Happy. If he was a real person, I'd be in jail. -( not really) Please people do review, I really loved the fact that people are faving, but reviews are awesome-sauce! **

**I'll do the best I can to update faster, and if I don't blame school.**

**Until then,**

**Rock Out and Peace On!**

**~PiNkBuN17**


End file.
